


Amazed

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Din being a dad [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: The kid finally meets his dad.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din being a dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860784
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had another idea, hopefully this came out good, leave a comment and tell me what you thought!

“Kid.” Din says slowly, feeling a bit wary of the shocked expression on the kids face. He had been staring at him for a long time now. “It's still me, kid.” He says, feeling exposed without his helmet. The helmet was resting on the floor next to him, the kid glanced at the helmet and then back at his face. 

The kid reached out his arms from his spot on the bunk, he fussed when Din tried to pick him up...so Din scooted closer so his face was only inches from the kid. Soft coos came from the baby as he gently touched Dins cheek, he looked amazed as he stared at the man who had protected him from so many things.

He brought his other hand up, holding Dins face between his hands, cooing softly, touching Dins cheeks, “What are you doing?” Din asks softly as the kid touches his hair, giggling at the softness tickling his hands. Din rests his chin on his arms, letting the kid touch his face and hair.

This went on for several minutes, the soft coos and trills making Din smile a bit, his heart almost stopped when his tiny son touched their foreheads together. Something Din had found himself doing with the kid over the past few weeks. His breath hitched a bit and he closed his eyes, feeling the kids forehead against his own. 

“Oh, Ad’ika, you mean so much to me.” He says, his voice cracking just a little. They sat together like that for a long moment, just feeling the love and peace that comes from a simple touch. In that moment Din forgot about his self doubt, his worries about his abilities to be a father, he just focused on his son.

This tiny being who saw a lone bounty hunter and showed him kindness and trust, showed him that he had those very qualities already in himself. Din had struggled to care for his child, had been frustrated, sleep deprived and angry at himself, but this moment made all that melt away.

He pulled back and pressed a kiss to the kids head, “You really are something, aren't you?” He asks, wiping his damp eyes, the kid grins at him and pats Dins cheeks with a giggle, Din finds himself laughing a bit too. 

The sound startled both of them a bit, but then the kids face lights up and he presses sloppy kisses all over Dins face, startling Din and making him laugh more. “Kid,” Din sputters out between chuckles, he lightly tickles the kids' sides, earning a peal of laughter and squirming.

The kid is pulled into Dins arms and had kisses pressed onto his tiny, wrinkled head, “No one is ever going to hurt you...and if they do, then they will have me to deal with.” Din says, meaning every word.

Little did the bounty hunter turned dad realize that the vow went both ways, the kid smiles a bit and lays his head on Dins chest. Yes, he would protect his dad, just like his dad protects him.


End file.
